This disclosure relates in general to content delivery networks (CDNs) and, but not by way of limitation, to managing assets associated with the CDN.
Content providers (i.e., customers) offload their content delivery to CDNs for any number of reasons. CDNs specialize in a range of content delivery and hosting options optimized for performance so that end users get a desired quality of service (QoS). Different CDNs have different topologies relying on more or less points of presence (POPs) distributed geographically across the Internet. CDNs with more POPs tend to have less resources in each POP, while those with less POPs tend to have more resources in each one. The topology and asset allocation in a particular CDN is inflexible.
Customers are using CDNs and cloud services in more creative ways. Applications, storage and other services are being provided remotely. CDNs have not provided the flexibility to adapt to all the needs of customers yet have an excellent topology of distributed POPs with fast interconnectivity between those POPs. Currently, limited interfaces to the CDN with little or no customization results in lost opportunity.